darkpairofdicefandomcom-20200214-history
BobbyT
Beginnings Misunderstood by many, Bobby is a man of great charm and wisdom. He first gained notoriety as a regular on the IMDB's, 'Batman Begins' Board, going by the name 'BobbyFromSinCity'. There he soon rose in the ranks and became to many a symbol of hope against the dreaded troll forces. After losing his true love on the battlefield, he vowed never to participate in 'board wars' again. Soon Bobby was seen as a wise elder, many would go to him when seeking advice, some would even try to coax him back on to the battlefield for one last show down. His refusal to participate in inter-board affairs resulted in Bobby becoming a figure of obscurity and somewhat of a recluse. Many shunned him and he was stripped of his 'reg' status. Migration was inevitable when the "Untitled Batman Begins Sequel" board surfaced. Bobby left his home, his few friends, and his most precious belongings behind. He went on to make a new life for himself, joining the hierarchy of TDKers as a low ranking 'reg' . Exodus 1 Upon the arrival of the 'n00bs' on the TDK board, Bobby sought refuge on a new board created by the ginger wigger, Keego. He dropped the 'fromSinCity' part from his name and enjoyed being in the company of such refined people, whose enthusiasm for the Dark Knight brought them together. For a time, all was well, but then came the dark times. Bobby fell in with a bad crowd, often doing things for the 'lulz'. This shameful period would result in Bobby going through a transformation. His dark side surfaced, and IceTruck was born. Adopting the persona of 'the Ice Truck Killer' from Showtime's 'Dexter', Bobby would spit provocative and often hurtful statements at those he once considered friends. Often Bobby would come to blows with one half of the administration, Adamhell, and after a short period of mistrust and exclusion, many came around to accept this new persona Bobby had adopted. He was thought of as a radical new waver, someone who not only dared to ask the questions others were afraid to, but also one who knew something everyone else didn't. Bobby would also rekindle hostilities with a most bitter enemy from his sketchy past; Rorshach. Watchmen Comic-con footage After news that Watchmen footage had been shown at comic-con broke, Bobby claimed that he had a friend who had been there, and that this friend had filmed the footage. No one believed him. He then went on to claim that the friend had sent him the footage and that he too had seen it. He then announced that he would upload the footage to youtube. When? was the big question. Weeks later, still no sign of this supposed footage. As the people of the board grew weary of Bobby's claims, Bobby posted a countdown to when the footage would be online. A few people began to believe him, but any faith the citizens had in him was shattered when the countdown ran out and still no footage emerged. The citizens anger grew in to contempt, the mob was led by Rorshach and Tankerbell, enemies that had followed Bobby throughout his 'Board' career. Bobby had to make amends and days later, yet another countdown cropped up. This time however, Bobby did deliver footage, just not what was promised. Bobby posted an edited version of the Trailer, fused with clips from other films. Half way through, the footage cut to a picture of Rick Astley and his infamous song, 'Never gonna give you up'. The Citizens had been Rick Rolled, and they weren't happy about it. Though some got over it and even gave Bobby 'mad props', others were left deeply disgruntled. This prank would haunt Bobby for a long time to come. Many say it was the catalyst that triggered the later 'Schizophrenic' stages Bobby would exhibit. Exodus 2 With the creation of the new board, 'Dark Paradise', a mass exodus was stirring. Some vowed never to leave, but Bobby was torn, he had allegiances to the old board, yet many of the people he thought of as friends were leaving. After days of inner turmoil, Bobby made his decision, and in the dead of night he fled. Samhain, nor his soldiers spotted Bobby as he made his lucky escape and arrived at the new board, a shattered and volatile man. His 'IceTruck' persona cracked and gave way to his most spiteful and well-known persona; 'Jack the Ripper'. This new persona came with something more, a second persona, 'The_Squirrel'. These were the early signs of what is now widely thought of as being Schizophrenia, though Bobby denies this, saying it was just his mind being creative. Signs of a Fragmented Mind Bobby would soon go through a transitional phase. Many would just ignore him, as they soon grew weary of his constant mood swings. During this time, Bobby went through an array of different identities, some would even meet on the board, and would often have the most preposterous and illogical arguments. Characters such as Johnny Wanker and Tesla were reasonable and understanding, but then there would be unintelligent, shameless characters such as Bowie and Saucy Jack. This constant infighting between personalities resulted in what is Bobby's most reflective and rational period of namelessness (...). During this time Bobby grew as an individual. He came to understand himself and others, and soon became a more vocal and loved member of the board. Many would affectionately refer to him as 'Jack' or 'Jackie-boy'. This led to Bobby choosing the name 'Whitechapel Jack' for a short period. The War Room During Bobby's 'Fragmented Mind' phase, Dark Paradise was on the brink of civil war. Many had chosen sides, a war was brewing. Cal along with Bender would establish a new board, 'The War Room'. Many would join this board, and visit on an irregular basis. This cancelled out the war, and though there were some hostilities between boards, peace had returned. Bobby, as 'SexMachine', would become a prolific poster of mundane and irrelevant topics at the War Room. The War Room however, fizzled out quickly. With it's active members whittled down to what would be less than a quarter of DPs, many at the War Room developed symptoms of madness from the isolation and silence. In a moment of sheer dementia, Cal and Bender would appoint Bobby as an Administrator. Many thought this was a perverse decision and that Bobby was too corrupt. Bobby however, proved them otherwise. This 'responsibility' would spark a renewed sense of self worth and was one of the catalysts for Bobby's current persona. Bobby came to realize that the War Room had gone as far as it could. Bobby, Cal and Bender abandoned the place, leaving behind the few loyalists who remained. Slave Having made peace with both sides of his personality, Bobby soon settled on what he calls his final persona; 'Slave'. He called it a 'Renaissance', yet why is unclear. This persona also brought about his signature purple font color. Upon inquisition by fellow board members, Bobby gave this statement about his new Prince inspired guise: : ''I am a symbol... The symbol that this board needs. The first step I have taken towards the ultimate goal of emancipation from the chains that bind me to Dark Paradise, is to change my name to Slave, and as I have said, this is a symbol. It is a concept that has evolved from my frustration; it is who I am. It is my name. '' Aliases * BobbyFromSinCity * Bobby * IceTruck * Jack the Ripper : Modeled on London's most famous east end Serial Killer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_the_ripper * The_Squirrel * Johnny Wanker : He would call this Johnny Depp's Evil Twin * Saucy Jack * ..... (Nameless) * Sexmachine : Character played by Tom Savini in the film 'From Dusk Till Dawn' * Tesla : Inspired by Nikola Tesla * Bowie : inspired by David Bowie * Whitechapel Jack * Slave Links Slave 1999